soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde McPhatter
1956 Biggest Rock 'N' Roll Show of '56 (Headlined by Bill Haley & His Comets) April 20, 1956 Hersheypark Arena, Hershey, PA April 21, 1956 Warner Theatre, Atlantic City, NJ April 22, 1956 Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) April 23, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA (2 shows) April 24, 1956 Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, PA April 25, 1956 Arena, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows) April 26, 1956 County Center, White Plains, NY April 27, 1956 Mosque Theater, Newark, NJ April 28, 1956 Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY April 29, 1956 The Forum, Montreal, QC (2 shows) April 30, 1956 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON May 1, 1956 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (2 shows) May 2, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY May 3, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30) May 4, 1956 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (2 shows) May 5, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Canton, OH (2 shows) May 6, 1956 Olympia Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 2.30 & 8.30) May 7, 1956 University Fieldhouse, Dayton, OH May 8, 1956 Arena, Cleveland, OH May 9, 1956 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH May 10, 1956 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows) May 11, 1956 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL May 12, 1956 Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) May 13, 1956 Music Hall, Kansas City, MO May 14, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE May 15, 1956 Coliseum, Denver, CO May 16, 1956 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX May 17, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX May 18, 1956 Civic Auditorium, Houston, TX May 19, 1956 Loyola Field House, Loyola University, Baton Rouge, LA May 20, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (The package arrived to find pickets outside the auditorium as the White Citizen's Council had urged whites to stay away from the show. A modest 5,000 ignore the pickets and attend the show, roughly half the crowd Haley drew last time he was in town) May 21, 1956 Chattanooga, TN May 22, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC (Two shows are scheduled, however only the first show takes place, the second show is cancelled when a bomb is found in the hall May 23, 1956 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC May 24, 1956 Ponce De Leon Stadium, Atlanta, GA May 25, 1956 Baseball Park, Jacksonville, FL May 26, 1956 Ft. Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL May 27, 1956 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami Beach, FL May 28, 1956 Sports Arena, Savannah, GA (Two shows are scheduled, however, blacks refuse to attend the second show and it is cancelled) May 29, 1956 Charlotte, NC May 30, 1956 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC May 31, 1956 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (2 shows) June 1, 1956 The Mosque, Richmond, VA June 2, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Norfolk, VA (2 shows) June 3, 1956 National Guard Armory, Washington DC (2 shows) June 4, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows) June 5, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) September 29, 1956 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON September 30, 1956 Forum, Montreal, QC (unconfirmed) October 14, 1956 The Mosque, Richmond, VA October 17, 1956 Memorial Coliseum, Winston-Salem, NC October 18, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Charleston, WV October 20, 1956 Olympia Arena, Detroit, MI (2 shows 3.00 & 8.30) October 21, 1956 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH October 22, 1956 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA (2 shows with plenty of police presence to keep the crowd under control. Bill Haley and the Comets were banished from the show by police order) October 23, 1956 Arena, Cleveland, OH October 24, 1956 Gardens, Cincinnati, OH October 25, 1956 Stambaugh Auditorium, Youngstown, OH (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) October 26, 1956 Auditorium Theatre, Rochester, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) October 27, 1956 Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (2 shows) October 29, 1956 Auditorium, Ottawa, Canada October 30, 1956 Auditorium, Kitchener, Canada November 2, 1956 Indiana Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows 7.15 & 9.45) November 3, 1956 Missouri Theatre, St. Louis, MO November 4, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO November 8, 1956 Ice Arena, Albuquerque, NM (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) November 9, 1956 Liberty Hall, El Paso, TX November 13, 1956 City Auditorium, Galveston, TX November 14, 1956 Heart of Texas Coliseum, Waco, TX November 15, 1956 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX November 16, 1956 Sportatorium, Dallas, TX November 24, 1956 Opera House, Chicago, IL (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) November 25, 1956 War Memorial Auditorium, Fort Wayne, IN 1957 February 24, 1957 Municipal Auditorium, Topeka, KS (2 shows 3.30 & 8.00)